


Chocolate Lips

by ImaKaraTabiHe



Series: Flashwaveweek2017 [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cookies, Falling In Love, FlashWave Week 2017, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions, M/M, Roommates, backdated work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe
Summary: Mick thinks he's doomed when he gets a roommate, but maybe it's not so bad?





	Chocolate Lips

“Mick! Have you seen my Star Trek t-shirt?”

Mick rolled his eyes fondly. “It's in the clean laundry pile, Doll,” he called back. He put down his spoon and bowl filled with ingredients waiting to be mixed together for chocolate chunk cookies. A second later the wind made him narrow his eyes as someone rushed by.

“Are you sure?” Barry called.

“Look under the pants,” Mick replied, mixing the ingredients with a gentle hum.

“Found it!” Another _whoosh_ and Barry was standing in front of him, long arms struggling to pull the shirt over his bare torso. Suddenly, Mick felt way too hot. Was the oven overheating or something?

Barry pulled the shirt over his chest, adjusting it along his abs, and Mick was having a very hard time looking away. “Making cookies, Mick?” Barry questioned, leaning onto the kitchen counter in front of him, collar of the shirt dipping down to reveal his collar bones.

“What does it look like I'm doing?” Mick huffed, sarcastically.

“Hmm..” Barry looked up at him, eyes shining with happiness. “Making my favorite cookies ever!”

He wasn't making them for Barry. He just… felt like having them. Yeah, that's it.

“I think I love you,” Barry said, eyes intently watching Mick's hand stir the ingredients.

God, he was going to die.

Mick should've known this was a bad idea when Barry had first showed up at his door to answer  “his” (Lisa's idea) ad for a roommate.

He'd been taken away from cooking by a knock at the door, so he turned the soup down on simmer. Soup's always best when it pours outside. Warms you up from the inside, or such is Mick's belief. And who did he see when he opened the door?

A drowned puppy. No, really, Barry had looked like a washed up puppy with his hair dripping onto the doormat, clothes soaked and in disarray. Any one else and Mick would've flat out told them “No,” and shut the door in their face, but then Barry's face had lit up and smiled at him with those lush lips.

Mick was a goner before he even knew what hit him.

He'd invited Barry in for some soup and to get cleaned up, oddly happy to give the man some of his clothes. “Don't want ya catchin' a cold, Doll,” Mick had said,  and he'd watched with something warm bubbling up in his chest as pink tinted the pale cheeks of his guest.

“Want me to stick the cookies in the oven, Mick?”

Shaking his head, getting back to the present, Mick looked over to see that he'd finished mixing and putting the cookies onto the cookie sheet without realizing it. “Yeah,” Mick said, watching Barry bend over and slip the sheet into the oven. 'Doll's tryin' to kill me,' Mick noted as the shirt slid up in the back, revealing Barry's freckled skin.

Mick  made himself look away when Barry closed the oven. “So.. dinner. I ordered some pizzas.”

Barry's face lit up. He didn't need to see it to know how happy the Doll looked. “That sounds great! Did you -”

“Remember to order a ridiculous amount of pizzas with extra cheese?” Mick nodded. “I did.” He eyed Barry's body up and down, taking in the thin form. “I still have no clue where you put it all.”

He liked the way Barry blushed, but he couldn't decipher the small bit of something hidden in his eyes. “Yeah, well. I'm a growing man.”

Mick raised an eyebrow, and Barry scowled at him cutely. “Keep tellin' yourself that, Doll.”

“Maybe I will!” Barry retorted with amusement.

Mick snorted and turned the timer on the oven. Forgetting would be bad. Barry always liked his cookies soft and gooey. And who was Mick kidding? He loved to see Barry lick his lips clean from melted chocolate.

...God, he was so in trouble.

The door opened and they both froze. “Knock, knock, Mickie! Guess what Lenny and I got for you!” Footsteps echoed through the hall, heading towards the kitchen.

“Seriously… how can you eat so many pizzas alone, Mick,” they heard a voice grumble.

Lisa walked through the door, startled with her arms full of pizzas as she looked at them. Her face was stunned yet quickly her lips quirked in a devious grin. “Well, well. Are we interrupting?”

Someone bumped into her. “Ow! Lenny, be careful.”

“How the hell can I be careful when I can barely see what's in front of me, Lis?” Len growled, revealed when Lisa moved out of the way. “Just tell me where I can put these and then I'm going to find out who's army Mick's feeding.”

“Table,” Mick answered, watching as Len shifted to set the pizzas on the table. Len turned around to face him and Barry, and… broke?

“You have got to be kidding me,” Len said, eyes locked onto Barry's form.

Barry fidgeted nervously and waved. “Hi.”

“ _This_ is the roommate you got?” Len stated, looking to Mick with disbelief.

Mick puffed up, feeling defensive. “Yeah. What of it?”

Len looked between them and then he did something that Mick wasn't expecting to do. He burst out laughing.

Confused, Mick looked at Lisa, who was looking just as lost as he was. A glance at Barry didn't help. He had his arms crossed, foot tapping on the floor as he looked at Len with indignation.

“What.”

Len wiped his face. “God, Mick. You have either the best luck or the worst luck of all.”

“Hey!” Barry protested.

“After all that timing mooning of Scarlet...” Len shook his head. “Well, you got your wish.”

Mick was starting to get annoyed. Why wasn't anyone explaining what the heck was going on? Lisa started to awe over Barry and his cuteness – damnit, he wanted to do things like that without having to hold back.

Len's eyes moved between the two. “Okay. I think maybe we should get going, Lisa.” He reached out and grabbed Lisa's arm, pulling her out of the room and down the hall.

“But Lenny~” Lisa whined.

“They have some seriously important things to talk about,” Len's voice came. “And you better talk about them!” his voice grew louder. “I don't want to come back and find out nothing's changed!”

“Lenny! What are you talking about?” Lisa complained. The door shut behind them.

Barry was standing there looking mortified, while Mick just stared at the doorway after them. He still has no clue what just happened, but obviously Len knows something he doesn't. That man…

“Sorry about that, Doll,” Mick awkwardly said, trying to get the atmosphere to calm down. Barry was tugging at the bottom of his shirt in a nervous gesture.

“It- It's okay, Mick. I know how Snart can be,” Barry replied, biting his lower lip.

Mick frowned. “How d'you know Len?”

“Um… This is going to sound crazy, and I promise this isn't how I intended for things to go!” Barry rambled. “It's just that I needed a place to stay, and I didn't expect the one with the ad for a roommate to be you! Not that there's anything wrong with you, because really everything's just _so right_ with you, and -”

Mick held up a hand. “Barry, Doll, calm down.” He stepped forward placing a hand on Barry's chin and lifting his face for their eyes to meet.

Barry looks at him with worry in his eyes, fear. Barry should've never have to be afraid of him, and he's damn well going to prove it. There's nothing that would ever make him hurt Barry.

“I'm the Flash!” Barry blurts out suddenly and then looks instantly shocked at himself.

Well… he's wrong. Mick blinks. He's definitely hurt the Flash on occasion. There's no way he hadn't hurt the Doll on a heist in that case. He remembers the smell of something textile mixed with flesh burning and his stomach turns as guilt fills up inside of him.

“I think I'm going to be sick,” Mick stutters and turns the sink just in case. His mind is whirling. Hurting Flash. Sharing drinks with Barry. Burning Flash. Watching Netflix with Barry. Watching Flash fall. Barry's smile.

“I- I'm so sorry. I-I- I can leave if you want me to. I can pack my bags...” Mick turns and looks at Barry who tries to look brave. “..in a flash.”

“Doll -” Barry flinches. “Barry,” Mick softly begins, taking Barry's hands in his. “I don't care that you're the Flash.”

Barry looks uneasy, so Mick continues. “I'm serious. All that? That shit doesn't matter to me. You're more than welcome to stay here, because… Because I want you here. I'm just mad that I hurt you.”

The Doll opens his mouth to object, but Mick pushes through. “No excuses. Just because I didn't know doesn't make it okay, Doll.” He lets go of a hand to brush it up against Barry's cheek. “It doesn't make it okay, because.. Because I love you, Doll.”

Barry's eyes widen at this, stunned. It's a blink of a moment and then his eyes are watering and he throws his arms around Mick. “I'm- I'm so sorry, Mick! I didn't mean to keep it from you! I didn't mean to lie to you!”

Mick wrapped his arms around Barry's middle, hugging him close. “It's okay, Doll. It's okay.”

The oven beeps, cookies done. Mick groans internally. “I'll um.. be right back, Doll.” Reluctantly, he pulls away from Barry and takes care of the cookies.

They're still kind of hot but Barry doesn't seem to mind, reaching out and picking up a gooey cookie. Mick watches him pop it in his mouth with a moan. Suddenly, everything's too hot. Especially the chocolate on his lips and –  _Oh._

He feels lips against his, chocolate smearing on his lips. As Barry leans back, Mick wants to chase him and lick his lips clean of the sweet. “For the record,” Barry murmurs, “I love you too.”

Mick's going to have to make some changes to their housing arrangements, but he thinks it'll be a lot warmer at night soon. Luckily, Mick doesn't mind the heat.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for posting this so late! My condition has recently improved a bit. I'm still not 100%, but I'm doing my best! Hoping to get the free day written up too.


End file.
